The field of the disclosure relates generally to storages cases, and more particularly, to storage cases with pull handles for gun cleaning tools for cleaning the inside of gun barrels.
At least some known gun cleaning devices for cleaning the inside of gun barrels include a cord coupled to a tubular sheath that encases a brush with bristles that protrude through the tubular sheath. The gun barrel may be cleaned by threading the cord through the gun barrel and pulling the cord through the barrel such that the tubular sheath and the brush travel through the barrel as well. The tubular sheath may be of a larger diameter than the cord and may not enter the barrel smoothly or easily. For example, the brush applies a scrubbing force to the inner surface of the gun barrel and typically encounters friction and resistance when being pulled through the gun barrel. As such, the cleaning tool may be difficult to pull through the gun barrel. At least some known cleaning devices include a loop of material integrated into the tubular sheath to facilitate pulling the cleaning tool out of the gun barrel.
Pulling the gun cleaning tool through the gun barrel causes the bristles to scrub and loosen debris from the barrel. At least some known cleaning devices include a cleaning element that trails the bristles and facilitates capturing and removing the dirt, debris, and other particulates from the gun barrel as the tubular sheath of the cleaning tool is pulled along the gun barrel. As such, the gun cleaning tool typically becomes dirty and may transfer the dirt, debris, and other particulates to a user's hands and clothes if not disposed of properly.